Fairy Tail Paradox
by VerbotenWater4
Summary: Kyler who manage to escape from a near death experience ends up in the future without his memory.


A Country near Fiore Year X3? Dragons War

"It's the beginning of the end, we must get out of here!" shouted Durzo as he and his young apprentice ran from the battlefield as Dragons begin fighting between each other with humans running around trying to defend against the anti-alliance dragons. "We must not let her gain control of the crypts in the underground." Durzo stated as they continued on to the castle, "I'm trying my best to keep up master there's just too many people in the way!" The apprentice shouted back just as a large red dragon fell near the castle crumbling the walls around it just as a human jumped up and attacked the dragon with his fists on fire against an emerald dragon that was about ready to initiate the killing blow upon the dragon. "God's that was a close one wasn't it" shouted a nearby guard as he ran away from his now destroyed post "Durzo, she just went into the crypt!" shouted a man in similar robes to that of Durzo's and his apprentice were waring. "I know that she is trying to resurrect a dragons Skelton and turn herself into a Lich and to create a Dracolich if she does she will have the power of that dragon, and I fear that the dragon in that crypt is not of this world." Durzo panted as they made their way into the secret passageway that led down to the catacombs "Not of this world?" asked the apprentice in wonder. "Now is not the time to get all misty eyed over something from another world." Scolded the other mage that was traveling with them, soon after traveling for what felt like an eternity the came upon a seen from a nightmare.

"It's too late!" shouted the keeper of the crypt as he ran for his life "She has don-"he suddenly seized up as a spike impaled him through the chest "Oh god's." as the apprentice felt bile go up his throat. "Oh, come on it's not the first time he's seen someone die right Durzo?" as he and Durzo instantly created shields in order to protect themselves from the next waves of spikes came soaring in. "Hurry we must get to the center chamber before the ritual is complete these spells are from her followers." Durzo said "Why do you say that?" the apprentice asked "Well were not dead for one." Durzo chuckled and even the other mage managed to crack a smile just as the wall came down upon him killing him "What the?" Durzo managed to gasp just before a skeleton in the shape of a dragon grabbed him and threw him against the wall. "Master" the apprentice managed to cry just before a stunning spell stunned him against the ground "Well, well, well looked what the dragon dragged in" a lady dressed in a form fitting red and blacked dress walked up to him "Two Mages of the order and the new apprentice how lucky for you." She paused then laughed "Oh wait I think for me because with the death of you three the order will completely destroyed, but I still have a question for you." She stepped closer and the apprentice notice that her skin was paler then the moon in the sky. "Where is the Staff?" she asked as she traced her finger down his face "What staff?" the apprentice stuttered. She slapped him. Hard. "I won't ask again where is the-" just then lighting struck her from behind as Durzo shook his head trying to clear it so he can focus on the battle "RUN!" he shouted just as a dragon roared from behind them as the apprentice began to run.

Durzo who was focusing on trying to kill the women who was threating his apprentice did not see the body of the other mage rise up from behind him and proceeded to strike him from behind. "What are you doing!" he yelled as the man tackled him from behind and then he realized that his worst nightmare had become true in that she had succeeded and became a lich and was now in control of a dracolich and sure enough he heard it coming towered them. "You can't beat me Durzo I am eternal and as soon as I am done with you, the apprentice is next" she hissed. "There is a way to stop you maybe not now but you will fall" Durzo laughed as he prepared for the inevitable "And Kyler will destroy you." He hired the Dracolich roar and knew that his time has come "Well guess what the dracolich is going to kill your apprentice before he gets the chance."

After the Dracolich had dealt with Durzo the women in red turned her attention to the young man running for his life into the valley she pointed with her finger and whispered "Kill" and the Dracolic roared and took flight as the dragons fled the area sensing the undead dragon's presence decided to cease hostilities and flee for they know the power of a dragon that has come back from the dead and she knew that her worries will soon be over just as the dracolic released its breath attack killing the Apprentice but a she watch the young man turned around and suddenly vanished. "What!?" she exclaimed as the dracolic circled around searching for his prey " _Time magic"_ a voiced whispered in her head " _A kind I haven't seen in a long time not sense…Mirroden"_ "Who said that?" the women said _"Why it's me the dragon that you summoned didn't you know the spirt comes with the deal"_ she sensed that it was coming from the dracolic but not vocally but in her head that was a little unnerving but still she was in control "Well what should I call you then?" she asked _"Angumuar you may call me Angumuar, and you are?"_ The dracolich turned towered her "Tella the Red Queen" she said "The boy is probably not a problem for he needs the staff in order to defeat us." She said confidently " _I hope you are right"_ the dragolic stated " _For your sake…"_


End file.
